Spanish Lessons
by Emerith
Summary: Hector gives a rather intimate Spanish lesson to his favorite lady. Rated for SEX. NOT a part of my Hector series, stands completely alone.
1. Uno

_Category:_ Smut.. Just smut.. Is that a category?

_Pairing: _Hector / ??

_Rating: _Woohooo, XXX

_Summary: _A lesson on the important words in Spanish

_Disclaimer:_ Hector's name doesn't belong to me…. But there's this character that I've created in my head, who happens to have the same name, and same 2 tattoos as one that JE used in two pages of one of her books… SO I guess Janet Evanovich deserves a moment of notice…. Moment over

_Warning!!_ This is simply a romp in the sack. A M/F naked tussle. If that isn't your thing, then what the hell did you open this for?? Huh??

_Author's Note:_ Yeah, so it's just past 3am, and this has been a very long day. A very long day that needed venting over a little dose of perversion. So here you have it. Enjoy. It hasn't really been edited (HELLO, did you catch the part where it's 3am??) so I hope it isn't too painful on your brains. _PLEASE_ review. I'm a whore. LOL

smooches

**Spanish Lessons**

She loosened the muscles in her body as Hector launched himself up the bed. Letting herself bounce with the bed instead of fighting against it. Teeth catching her bottom lip as her naked body collided with his and the heat turned up a notch.

He leaned forward, rubbing his cheek back and forth across hers, his lips brushing back and forth from her ear to her cheek as his voice ground out in a husky growl. His accent sending a

sensual tingle up and down her spine.

"Do you know what I've been waiting for all day long querida?"

"Mmmmm." So maybe it wasn't really a word.. but it was the closest thing she was going to find with the pressured heat of him sinking her into the mattress.

His face slid further towards the curve of her neck, his voice, still a husky tingle, dropped to a whisper tracing over her skin.

"Your Spanish lesson."

She didn't fight the whimpering moan that crawled quickly up from her chest, shaking her body in a fine tremble as it rose.

"Lamido." He growled against her ear before his tongue darted between his teeth, tracing a fiery trail around the lobe of her ear and down her neck to the bend of her shoulder. "Lamido."

Her hands were fisted in the sheets, knuckles turning white with the force.

"La.." She stopped, clearing her throat as the anticipation threatened to choke her. She never knew what words he would choose each time, all she knew was that if she didn't get them right, or at least try, he would stop. "Lamido. Lick." Her tongue

darted out as soon as the word had left her mouth. Running

across her bottom lip.

"Very good chica." His tongue darted along her ear one last time. "Chupe." He breathed across her skin before his lips settled tightly against the curve of her shoulder, sealing to her flesh. Each lash of his tongue, each suckling of his lips sent a bolt of heat straight through her. An intense dance of passion chasing her higher and higher as each bolt reached the apex of her body and re-gathered to shoot outward through her limbs. Her hands unclenched, one hand sliding upward to tighten in the spikes of his hair just as the suction of his mouth released her with a pop. "Chupe."

Her panting breaths seemed so loud compared to his measured, steady voice. Her thighs clenched, itching to rub together to release some of the tension he was causing. His firm body between her legs stopped any attempt she might have made, and instead he rubbed himself roughly against her center, drawing a gasp and pushing her lids closed.

"Ahhh, chupe... suck. oh god."

"Mmmm, very good."

He pulled his face back for just a moment, just long enough to grasp her bottom lip between his teeth and give a firm tug before his lips were back at her ear, brushing gently and bringing goose bumps to her skin.

"Mordedura." This growl was deeper, not quieter, but coming from somewhere darker inside him, somewhere where the animal lurked. She only had a moment to think about it before his teeth latched around the reddening circle already left by his lips. The tender skin flared quickly back to life, the press of his teeth adding another layer of sensation until she was worried she might drown under it. Just when she thought the wave would break, his lock loosened, and his teeth slowly released her skin as his tongue darted out again to soothe the marks.

"Mordedura."

This time, she wasn't sure her voice would work to get the word out. Fear that he wouldn't finish the task pressed her to try anyway. Butterflies danced in her chest and a ball of emotion lodged in her throat but she fought against them, tightening her hands in to fists, grounding herself with the pressure of her nails in her own palms.

"I...I... Mor...Mordedura. Bite."

He brought his face back from her neck, balancing himself overtop of her on one elbow as the other hand cupped her cheek.

"You're learning so fast querida. I'm going to run out of words soon."

"Don't you dare. I don't care if you have to start making them up, I'd miss our lessons too much to let you stop. I'll just learn slower if I have to." A mischievous twinkle lit her eye as she quickly turned her head, tracing her tongue in a quick hard circle across the palm of his hand. She delighted in the unchecked, growled moan. Holding his eyes as they darkened with pleasure.

"Have it your way querida." His hand glided down her cheek, skimming along her neck. The pad of one finger traced her collar bone to the hollow of her throat. Continuing on down her chest that single finger looped in an endless pattern back and forth to trace each nipple one after the other until her back arched into his hand, trying to strengthen the pressure that was holding her too far from that edge that she longed to jump off.

Finally the one finger became an entire hand. That hand squeezed and kneaded at her breasts, working her into a frenzy, waiting until her moans reached a fevered pitch before moving away to slide down her belly in feather light touches.

"Toque." The word seemed to float on the air. Wrapping around her like a roughened blanket, abrading her skin with it's erotic rasping.

His hand cupped her, tightening over her sex, rocketing her hips up off the bed. That one single finger again showed it's magic. Slipping between her dripping folds as her hips pressed against his hand.

A cry spilled from her mouth, quickly escalating to raw, throbbing moan as one finger became two, slamming quickly into her. Her hips thrust in time with his fingers movements, rocking back and forth.

He found that tiny knot of nerves directly inside her opening and rubbed the pads of his fingers across it's hardness with each fierce thrust into her body. Bringing her up and up that steep cliff, higher and higher, until she could almost see the horizon behind her clenched eyelids.

Just when she thought there couldn't possibly be more without dying from the pleasure, just as her body started to tighten, to cinch around his fingers, he slid them quickly from her body. Spreading her juices across her lips as a frustrated squeal burst through the room.

His voice came harsher even then before, his word so heavily thickened that it nearly pushed her over the edge.

"Toque" He repeated one last time.

"Oh... oh god you evil man. Toque. Touch. Now please, please let me cum, please Hector."

Before she could wonder whether or not her begging would effect him, his hips dropped and she felt him pressing at her entrance, hard and ready. He balanced himself, still, on one arm, using his other hand to reach between their bodies, spreading her wide open before him to glide back and forth along her wetness. He slowly edged the barest head of his cock inside her waiting warmth and then dropped to a two armed sit up.

He felt so big just sitting against her entrance. The feel of him combined with the nearness she'd already come to going over caused a rush of sensation that flared her passion even higher.

Locking her eyes in his dark ones, he surged inside of her in one sure stroke. Her body arched up off the bed at the savage intensity, locking her hips tight against his until he was buried so deep one never ended and the other never began. Her body locked down on his, binding him in place as she screamed and spasmed out her pleasure around him.

When the ripples subsided he slowly drew himself out to the brink of slipping, then slid slow back in. Back and forth, back and forth he went. Slowly mounting the speed until their lovemaking was a chorus of staccato slaps of skin, versed with ardent sobs of passion.

Hunger filled the room, building and building until the only possible sating was to throw yourself on the fire and beg for mercy.

Finally, the dance ended. Two cries echoed, long and hard, as different as night and day. Two bodies arched in mirror pose, each wracked with the sensation of falling apart and being

simultaneously reshaped. Two bodies, momentarily one.

As they lay in a sweaty heap atop the covers reveling in the afterglow, he couldn't quite help himself.

"Orgasmo." The rough edge had faded from his voice, replaced with a sleepy, smiling, softness.

"Mmm, Orgasmo. Hector." And with a giggle she cuddled into his side and laid a kiss above his heart, settled her lashes and drifted off to her dreams.

_**Finis**_


	2. Dos

_Category_: Sex.. Yeah, that's right, I'm making it an entire category.

_Pairing: _?? / ?? It's PYO MM time!!

_Rating: _Fuck should be a rating.. I think this one earned it

_Summary:_ Do you remember that sex ed. Class where they made you put the condom on the banana?? Forget it.. This is all the education you'll ever need. On orders from upper management, I've given up the pretense of a Spanish Lesson and just admitted that I'm writing flat out PWP smut. Try not to drool while you enjoy it.

_Disclaimer:_ Technically.. There _are_ no characters named in this.. So I'm not giving credit to anyone but myself Mwuahahahahahah

_Warning: _ If you break while reading this, I am SO not responsible… although I'd love to hear about it. THIS IS SEX, if that's not your thing, then get your hand out of your pants and stop masturbating to my stories!!

_Author's Note:_ So I've had a long horny week, and this is the end result. Never talk to Lin when you've got sex on the brain.. It's a guaranteed ticket to hell.. But damn are we gonna have a kickass party when we get there. This one is dedicated to the hottie who put every single idea in my head.. Talk about inspiration! Enjoy! And don't you dare forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought!! (Just wash your hands first)

**Spanish Lessons**

**Dos**

They had only been through the door five minutes before the air was filled with cries of passion.

They had collided in the center of the room in a clash of tongues and teeth. They popped and pulled, tearing at each others clothing, trying to get them out of the way before the heat of their bodies burned them to ash.

She pushed him towards the bed, he pushed her towards the wall. She gave in quickly, the wall was closer.

She gasped as the cold of the wall pressed up against her back, his hot body pushing at her front. The hot and cold collided in her stomach and sent lightning bolts shooting through her body, starting a storm that would drag her down to the depths before it ended.

His lips slid down her neck, turning to teeth before they reached her shoulder. Lips, teeth and tongue all coming out to play as he glided down to her breast, teeth sinking into flesh as he latched onto her nipple, tongue tracing her peak in teasing circles.

She whimpered and whined for him, begging for more, always begging for more.

His mouth slid lower and his hands slid in to take their place. Kneading her flesh, bringing gasps from her mouth as her neck arched back against the wall and her eyes fluttered closed.

Her head thrashed back and forth, pressing against the wall as her back arched, pushing her breasts tighter into his hands. She fought to control herself, straining to keep her body under control so she could watch him.

Her eyes trailed down the line of her body, trailing over strong fingers as they pinched and rubbed her nipples to hard peaks. Finally her eyes locked with dark ones where they peeked above the smoothly shaved center of her body. Drowning in their depths as his talented tongue went to work on her.

Sliding between her lips and claiming her with his mouth.

His tongue slipped inside of her, not bothering with the niceties he plunged right in, driving into her harder and faster. Round and round in circles, as far inside her as he could get, drawing her soul out in cries and moans.

"More, oh god, please don't stop, don't ever stop." She lost the battle, bright eyes sliding closed as her moans became louder and her breaths shorter.

The louder she got, the faster he worked, thrusting his tongue in and out of her as he growled against her skin, making her whole body vibrate.

It could have been minutes later, it could have been hours, when she finally felt her body start to tighten to near pain her legs quivering and threatening to give out on her. Her hands diving into his hair, holding him tight against her as her body bucked with a near earth shattering orgasm. His tongue never easing, never stopping as she screamed his name over and over, her muscles clenching again and again, sending waves of blinding pleasure from her center all the way to the ends of her hair.

When the attention finally became too much she tugged at the locks between her fingers, pleading with him to ease up on his torture. Needing to have that mouth elsewhere, to feel him deep inside her, steady and strong.

"Please, I need you inside me. I need to feel you filling me." The words had barely made their breathy way past her lips before he was seeking both her entrances with two different instruments of pleasure.

His tongue diving past her lips to play with her own, teasing her with hard thrusts as his cock probed at her entrance. Her hips curled forward, sliding herself along his slick head until they slid together with heated moans.

He pressed against something inside her that made every previous sensation seem silly. She wanted to stay exactly like this forever so the feeling would never be lost, but at the same time she wanted to beg him to move, to press, to pump into her, to make that feeling escalate until it burst over them. She wanted him to always make her feel that way.

He pulled back from her mouth just long enough to catch her blazing eyes. "It makes me so hard when you beg."

The moan his words caused was swallowed as his mouth crashed back down on hers, taking her strangled cries of passion into himself, returning them in kind. The fire in her belly burned hotter, scalding her inside, urging her hips into his faster.

Just as their movements began to sync up, just as their rocking hit that perfect pitch, he pulled back, slipping himself from her and pulling her along with him, moving back the barest bit from the wall before spinning her around and pressing her breasts tight against the cold wall. His knee slipped between her thighs, forcing her legs wider, causing her to lean further forward into the wall. Hands ran ghostly soft up her sides, down her arms, drawing tight around her wrists and dragging them back up until they were stretched against the wall above her head.

He leaned forward, running his lips along the back of her neck, grazing her with his teeth.

"I'm going to fuck you until I'm certain you'll never forget it. Until that delicate body of yours gives out and you beg me to stop." His voice was so hard, so sure of itself, that her entire body tightened, making her scream that much louder when he slammed into her from behind. One sure stroke and he slid rough, fast and deep into her. She felt him so deep inside of her she was almost certain that one sweep of her tongue and she'd taste his cock at the back of her throat.

He set a punishing rhythm. Slamming up into her, rubbing the head of his cock along her walls until they shook around him. Over and over, back and forth until she screamed out his name in a strangled voice. Straining against his hands, fighting for something to grab onto, something to ground her as her body lifted off into orbit. There was no give, just the steel of his hands holding her in place while her body danced on the tip of his own.

When the shivers finally let go of her body he slowly slid back until he was just barely inside of her, and then used a hand on her hip to pull her fast back against him. Spearing her on his cock, spreading her legs even wider and bending her into the wall as she fought not fall. A scream caught somewhere between pleasure and pain rising up from her lips.

One at a time he lowered her hands from the wall, bringing them down until he could grasp them together at the small of her back in one of his hands. His other hand snaked up her arched back, playing nails up her spin to tangle in her hair. With a firm grip he pulled back on her head, forcing her body to arch further and his cock to dig deeper, rubbing against places that made her scream his name in a breathy plea for more and an end all at once.

He began rocking into her, using his entire body to pull back and plunge to the hilt over and over again.

As her breath came faster his thrusts sped to keep up with her tempo. Slamming in and out of her until the sound of flesh hitting flesh almost overrode the cries of pleasure.

His hand loosened from her hair, working slowly to untangle itself while the rest of his body fought to keep the rhythm. Once free, his hand slid down the back of her neck, trailing around to wrap around the base of her throat, squeezing just the slightest as he used his body's leverage to pull her upper body backwards.

Her arms were pinned between their bodies as he used his hand at her throat to hold her tight against his chest. Never breaking his stride as he pounded up into her. The new angle causing her breath to falter and her vision to blur for a moment.

"I told you, I'll never let you forget." His voice alone was nearly enough to push her over the edge, and if it hadn't been, his next words would have done it anyway.

"Now cum for me." It wasn't a request, it was a demand, and without any will of her own her body responded to him, covering him in a flood of her juices. She tightened around him, shouting his name with the last breath in her body as she convulsed and throbbed, heat searing her from the inside out.

She felt him swell inside her, pushing against her walls as they tightened against him in return. The hot splash of his cum spraying against the inside of her body set her orgasm soaring to new heights and her moans took on a different tone as he added his own groans to the chorus.

Slowly, gently, he eased his hand from her throat, releasing her arms as he slid his hands around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Dios, we were only at work for 6 hours. What are we going to do if one of us ever has to leave over night?"

Soft laughter filled the room and smiles just as soft lit both faces as they finally said Hello and went about welcoming each other home.

**Fin**


End file.
